A Song for Europe 1981
A Song for Europe 1981 is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 7th April 1986. Description A programme to choose the song which will represent the United Kingdom at the Eurovision Song Contest in Dublin on 4 April. The eight finalists will perform live before an invited audience at the Television Theatre, London. Juries from seven regions will vote for the winning song. Songs # Headache - Not Without Your Ticket (Don't Go) # Gary Benson - All Cried Out # Unity - For Only a Day # Beyond - Wish # Bucks Fizz - Making Your Mind Up # Gem - Have You Ever Been in Love # Lezlee Carling - Where Are You Now # Liquid Gold - Don't Panic Credits Trivia * Introduced by Terry Wogan. Trailers and info The Video Collection advert of "Stars upon stars upon stars" in 1986 which features: * Brief clips from various VHS titles that jump into shot one by one which are"Minder on the Orient Express"(George Cole and Dennis Waterman scenes), "Young at Heart" (Frank Sinatra scene), John Wayne as "The Quiet Man" (train carriage window scene), "Young at Heart" (Doris Day scene), "The Gay Divorcee" (Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire dancing scene) "Mr. T." (live action sequence from the "Mr. T" cartoon show), a scene of Jasper Carrott's 1979 live stage show, Barry Manilow (singing on stage from "Live At The Greek") and a football match. The brief scene of the Video Collection logo plays for one quick first second as comes... * A clip from the 1933 musical film of "Flying Down to Rio" starring Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers. * A clip from the 1951 action war movie of ""Flying Leathernecks" starring John Wayne. * A clip from the 1946 epic Western film of "Duel in the Sun" starring Gregory Peck and Jennifer Jones. * A clip from the 1960 romantic comedy film of "The Grass is Greener" starring Robert Mitchum and Cary Grant * A clip from the 1947 fantasy film of "Sinbad the Sailor" starring Douglas Fairbanks, Jr. The brief scene of the Video Collection logo plays for one second quick second as comes... * A number of clips from a selection of titles for younger viewers including, "He-Man", "Scooby Goes Hollywood" and "The Wind in the Willows". The brief scene of the Video Collection logo plays for one third quick second as comes... * A clip from 1985-1986 British TV crime drama of "Dempsey and Makepeace" * A clip from the 1985 British comedy/thriller TV film "Minder on the Orient Express" At the end of this advert The Video Collection logo plays for a long time whilst the announcer informs that all these titles and many more are available in a collector's high street at one unbeatable price and he finally announces people to start their collection today. Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:A Song for Europe Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:Musical's Videos by BBC Category:BBC Video Star ident from 1980 to 1988 Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "Stars upon stars upon stars" advert from 1986